


The Winner is...

by c11to, melodicVoice



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Spoilers, guess who wins?????, its midnight why did i write this, like at the sixth palace, the phantom thieves plays uno for sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c11to/pseuds/c11to, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicVoice/pseuds/melodicVoice
Summary: Prompt: The Phantom Thieves are playing UNO and everybody has a plus four card.Sojiro brought in leftover sushi for the thieves and now they play UNO for the last piece of sushi, Ryuji brought up UNO to determine who's gonna get it.





	The Winner is...

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Luna on the Persona Discord just came up with this prompt and immediately wrote it. There's actually going to be two versions of this one shot. This version is that someone has a plus two and Makoto is included in the game. The other version will follow the original prompt and not include Makoto.

 It was the last end, Ryuji knew he was going to win. Two more cards in his hands, one was plus four, another was a basic number card. He eyed Ann who sat on his right as she picked to-and-fro from her set of three cards. Finally picking one similar to the colour on the table, she laid it down.  
  
Ryuji was over the fucking moon and slammed down his plus four, surprising the other three around him. A sly smirk on his features as Makoto gasped, Ann flinched, but Akira stayed as stoic as he was during the first round. He turned to Makoto and waited, perhaps she had another card? It would be rude to immediately grab the win when she had a chance to add to Joker’s cards.  
  
And indeed, Makoto deftly placed a plus four, Ann becoming restless and Akira sighed. Did he not have any pluses? That'd be--  
  
Akira places a plus four and so does Ann.  
  
Ryuji stared in horror at the four plus fours placed on the stack, his blood running cold. This was a mistake, his mind supplied, feeling blood rush into his head as he fainted.

 

Morgana lied down on his paws and watched all of the games happen from Akira’s bed.

 

* * *

 

 

 Before the game of UNO, right after school Akira told all of the Phantom Thieves to meet up at the hideout to secure the route to Sae’s Treasure.

 

When he and Morgana arrived, Ryuji, Ann, and Makoto arrived early and headed up to the attic, or the hideout, to wait for the others.

 

Sojiro walked up to the attic and brought in sushi that a neighbor gave him and Futaba because they had extras, “Now don’t get too crazy with these, alright? It’s for you and the rest of the thieves.”

 

He left the attic and went downstairs to tend to the last few customers, leaving the five alone with the sushi. Impatient, everybody immediately took out a table, a few chairs, and devoured the sushi. This time, they did not forget about Morgana’s share.

 

After a few minutes of eating, the human thieves lifted their chopsticks, and all at once, they picked up the same sushi. The last, remaining sushi of the ten piece.

 

For a while, nobody was not moving a muscle. Except for Morgana, he was just licking his paws from the sushi he had. Ryuji growled, “There’s one way to settle this…”

 

* * *

 

 

 And here we are. The girls had to ask him why they had to do this if they could just do rock-paper-scissors over this. He answered, “That’s for the weak, UNO is the real decision maker here!”

 

Boy, he sure was regretting this.

 

The remaining group in the attic watched him collapse and fall face first onto the surface. Awkward silence followed, until Makoto coughed and said, “That’s one contestant down, shall we continue?”

 

Akira and Ann nodded, they both looked back at the deck of cards. Joker’s used to have two cards, his third card was his plus four, and now there were fourteen. Panther’s deck had one until a few people ruined her victory for her, now she had thirteen cards, but at least she is one card ahead.

 

The student council president looked at her deck of fourteen cards, she had the same amount as the leader but she had a card in there which made the deck look fourteen to the two when she actually has thirteen. She let out a small ‘heh’ as she looked at the card. They’ll never see this coming, she thought.

 

Luckily, it was her turn so she took the opportunity and slid out a card from her deck. Makoto placed the card on the surface, causing the bushy haired boy to slightly break and the twin tailed girl gasp.

 

A plus two card.

 

Morgana groaned, knowing that this match will take forever.

 

Ann was _pissed_. She slammed the table, dropping her cards in the process, and shouted, “This is bullshit!”

 

“You know what Futaba says, ‘Hate the game, not the player, bruh.’” she replied.

 

Ann angrily leaned forward Makoto, banging the table, “Oh you wanna go?”

 

Morgana looked at his caretaker and Akira sighed, “Alright, take it easy. No need for fighting. We can just restart, y’know?”

  

Both of them turned their heads at him as if he flipped a switch, “RESTART?!”

Yup, he thought, I fucked up. The three of them were arguing over whether or not to continue playing for the last piece of sushi. For Mona, he’s just taking a nap right now, not even caring for this. Also the rest will be arriving soon, so they better be done.

 

* * *

 

**One hour later…**

Morgana was seen licking his paws again and the bento, that had the sushi, empty.

 

“Akira!~ We’re here!~” sing songed Futaba, as she ascended the steps. The rest of the Phantom Thieves, including Akechi, followed her and surrounded the room.

 

Yusuke, flabbergasted, stared at the sight of the room, “What the?”

 

Scattered in the area, Ryuji’s head laid on the table, Akira spread out on the floor next to his bed, Makoto sitting next to the shelf, and Ann lied in front of the table; all of them were unconscious.

 

On the left of Ryuji, Haru looked at their bodies and whined, “Aw, I wanted to see this happen…”

 

Akechi spoke up, “My, um, shall we come back here tomorrow?”

 

After licking his paws and reaching behind his left ear, Morgana answered, “If they don’t play a game of UNO over sushi, sure.”

 

The orange haired hacker walked to the table, looked at the decks, and whistled. Yusuke and Haru walked to their regular seats and kept staring at their bodies, mostly Akira’s. Akechi picked up the decks and shuffled the cards, “Care for a round?”

**Author's Note:**

> YES I KNOW I STILL HAVE TO POST CHAPTER ONE OF THE FFXV FIC GIMME TIME  
> I might put it on hiatus until June 23 after I post it though, and be patient with me I have it all written down on my phone's notes.
> 
> We do not own Persona 5 or its characters, we own this fanfiction plot only.


End file.
